Ghosts
|image = S1e5 ghosts in book.png |first = The Inconveniencing |last = Northwest Mansion Mystery |appearance = 2 |abilities = Incorporeal Manipulating their environment Possession |environment = Area of haunting traditionally site of death |quote = }} Ghosts are the souls or spirits of deceased people that can appear, in either visible form or in other manifestations, to the living. They are divided into 10 categories based on their threat level, with 1 being virtually harmless, and 10 being the most dangerous, as seen in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." The first ghost encounter in the show is that when Dipper, Wendy, and her gang had encounter with two ghosts when they visited the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. History At some point before the events of the series, Ford came across and studied ghosts, recording their powers, appearance and threat levels in Journal 3. In "The Inconveniencing," Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and her friends encounter two ghosts, named Ma and Pa at the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. Dipper calms them down by doing the Lamby Lamby Dance, and they allow him and his friends to leave the store. In "Irrational Treasure," ghosts are mentioned by Sheriff Blubs when he takes out a book about them to read with Deputy Durland. In "Fight Fighters," Soos said that when his house was haunted he learned how to "eat ghosts" from an arcade game. In "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," Mabel dresses as a ghost to scare Thompson while running through the cemetery. In "Scary-oke," the page in 3'' appears when Dipper tries to make the agents believe him. In "Sock Opera," Bill Cipher takes over Dipper's body, leaving the latter as a ghost. Dipper uses a sock puppet to warn Mabel of this, and she fights Bill until he faints and is forced out of the body so Dipper can re-enter it. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," there is a ghost haunting the Northwest Manor. Dipper is able to capture him in a mirror, however, he escaped and turned the Northwests' party guests to wood. The ghost demands that the Northwests let the common people attend the party, and when Pacifica opens the gates to them, he ceases to haunt the party, restoring the people he turned to wood and passing on. Personality According to ''Journal 3, ghosts always have a reason for the things they do. The ghosts Dipper encountered in "The Inconveniencing" seemed mean and angry at first, but their anger diminished when they found out he was "technically not a teenager." In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it is shown that according to Journal 3 there are different levels of ghosts ranging from one to ten, the highest number being the most dangerous form. According to the journal the only way to survive a level ten ghost is to "pray for mercy." Each type of ghost have different ways to be dealt with and captured for example They can be trapped in silver mirrors if they came from a painting, and then an exorcism must be performed to dispose of them. Sightings Category:Recurring creatures Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Undead es:Fantasma ru:Приведения